My Madame
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Madam Red starts acting strange, and Grell notices. He decides to tell "Miss Angelina Red" what he thinks of his Madame.


Hi3 This is a GrellxMadam Red oneshot. It's basically just Grell and Madam Red..cute Moment XD Hope you like it;; my first fic published on here. :)

Enjoy~  
><strong>TheRedButlerFan <strong>(or Gakusei, my "other" name:D)

XoWoX

"Grell.." the Madam said. "Could you make me some tea?"

"Yes, Madam!" the fidgety brunette bolted from the room.

His tea wouldn't be the best, nothing compared to Ciel's Sebastian, but Grell's tea was good enough. If Grell were to try his best, Madam Red would have been happy.

_You know, _Madam Red thought to herself._ It's not his fault that he can be clumsy sometimes. That 'human form' of his get him pulled down to earth with much more gravitational pull than his true form._

A moment later, the amateur butler walked in carefully, trying very hard not to trip. In both hands he held a silver tray with a tea set on it.

"H-here you go, Madam." Grell stuttered. He poured the tea shakily, but not a drop hit the floor. Madam Red was impressed.

"My, Grell, you're getting better at this." she said.

Grell smiled. "Only the best for my fair lady."

The madam chuckled. It had been a long time since she had laughed, and even the last time had been with Grell.

Grell handed his mistress her cup and she drank it very slowly.

"Madam, are you okay?" Grell worried. "You seem..rather depressed lately."

"Nothing, Grell."

"Madam, don't lie to me." Grell's mouth curled up in a smile that could probably scare Sebastian, his sharp teeth exposed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" Angelina screeched, turning away from him.

"Madam Red." Grell hissed.

She glanced at him in surprise. His tone was serious. His hair was turning red, and he had already switched glasses.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No," she refused.

Grell grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him, seething. "Why not-" he stopped when he saw tears beginning to stream down her face. "Madam.."

The red madam turned her head once more, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Madam..What's wrong?"

Why wouldn't _his _madam tell him? Grell frowned. "My Madam, this isn't her." he said solomnly.

"W-What?" The Madam's eyes went wide and she looked at her butler in confusion.

"This is not who my Madam Red is." Grell said. "My Madam, she wouldn't be crying. What a sin! A sin to her, crying is not tolerable."

Madam Red was silent.

"My Madam, she would be so happy right now." Grell whispered. "She tells me everything, and I tell her. My Madam loves gossip, especially shinigami gossip."

She looked away in shame. He was right.

"My Madam," the red reaper chuckled. "Dances with me in the rain at night, and we have a marvelous time. My Madam laughs when I slip and step on her toes."

The Madam chuckled with the reaper.

"My Madame loves the way I make tea, even if I do everything wrong. My Madame loves it when I make her handmade things.." Grell laughed. "My Madam likes it when I sing her lullabies."

"Fall to Sleep, Miss Angelina Red.." she sing-songed, singing Grell's lullaby.

"My Madam loves her nephew very much." Grell sighed. "My Madam loves the sound of my scythe. She likes how it purrs, just like a kitten, she says. She listens to the trains every morning, and she prays to her Vincent at night."

The Madam's song choked off there in grief.

"My Madam loves dirty jokes. She loves jumping in rain puddles after the rain has stopped and all of the town is asleep but us two."

Angelina smiled.

"She loves blue sunsets, however ironic that is. She loves how red my hair is, just a shade lighter than hers. She loves my cooking, although Ciel's Sebastian can do much better. She teaches me piano sometimes, and she's always patient with me. My Madame is beautiful in every way. I tell her that every day, and she smiles and laughs with me on the hour.

"My Madam has bad dreams, and I scare them away. My Madam is better than any other, and I am a very lucky _butler _to have her." Grell smiled, holding his Madame like a baby.

"My Madam loves-" Grell began again, but she cut him off with her own words.

"Grell Sutcliff." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.


End file.
